Opposites Attract
by transluciiiid
Summary: Korra is the hottest, richest, and smartest girl in her school. Mako isn't, apart from the hot perspective. They're complete and polar opposites, and best friends. But, as they say, opposites attract. AU, CHARACTERS MAY BE OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally for a show called Kickin' It, but I changed it. Review. Outfits and Car stuff will be on my profile. So, these are my OC's**

**Neve - Like Jennifer in maryclairewarren's story "Unexpected Romance". Right?**

**Rayna - Neve's sidekick**

**Mariah - Didn't want Ikki to be older, so Mariah came along.**

**Please pay attention to the author's note at the end of the chapter. P.S. Yes, Jinora is older get over it.**

**Anyway, I do not own Legend of Korra.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I was woken up by a sudden light hitting my eyes, and an annoying squeal in my ears.

Groaning, I rolled over and shoved my face into my pillow, wondering why my parents decided to wake me up.

"_Kor_!" my mother's voice rang through my ears, making me wince into my pillow. "Rise and shine, sweetums, it's time to get up, get dressed and-"

"Go away," came my muffled voice. They became silent, which was odd, but the feeling soon went away when my covers were snatched off me.

"Come on, Korbear," my dad cooed. "Get up or you'll be late."

"If I do, will you go away?" I asked, annoyance lacing every word.

I could see them roll their eyes. "Now, Korra, that is not how a -"

"_Alright_!" I lifted my head up, my hair gathering around my face. "I'm up." To emphasize my point, I dragged my butt out of bed, and pushed them towards the door. "Now if you don't mind, leave." At the last word, I gave them one hard push out the door and slammed it. "_Jesus_."

Since I was already up, I sighed, looking at my bed longingly. I groaned before shuffling to the shower.

* * *

I walked in front of my mirror, fixing my hair. I had on a pastel blue sweater that said 'weird girl', high waisted shorts, and black boots. I left my hair natural, and other than my usual makeup, I added some lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, stopped when I saw my maid Calandria. I sighed, watching her struggle with the laundry.

"Oh, Miss Venzo, I didn't see you." she said with her thick accent. Calandria was a Latina, and I hated the fact she was my maid. Not like I hate her, I just hate the stereotypical Mexican maid. It made me sick. She was one of the ones who applied, so my mom hired her.

"It's fine. Good morning, Calandria." I smiled. She smiled back.

"Your clothes are done. I'll put them away for you." she began to walk into my room, but I stopped her with my arm.

"It's fine, just put them on my bed, I'll do it when I get home later today."

"Oh no," she insisted. "I'll do it."

"Calandria, just leave them on my bed." I heard her sigh. Calandria walked into my room and set them on my bed, before leaving.

I headed down the stairs, turning the corner into my kitchen. My mother and father were eating some breakfast, made by our personal chefs. I sat down and began to eat.

"You look pretty today," Mom told me, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

"Korra," Dad hissed. "Speak up."

"Thanks, Mother." I said, fake smiling. Dad nodded in approval. I rolled my eyes, taking a bite out of my eggs.

* * *

I pulled up in front of Republic High, parking my car. I climbed out, locking it. I walked through the doors, spotting my best friends Asami Sato, Jinora Cogman, and Mariah Shanahan. I smiled and jogged up to them. Asami had on a blue-green and black plaid shirt, Marvel print shorts, and black Doc Martens. She had her hair pulled back, clipped with a white bow. She had on light pink lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner.

Jinora was wearing a striped cropped T-Shirt, shorts, and studded black Converse. Her hair was curled, and she had on mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. She looked stunning.

Mariah was a bit more girly. She had on a strapless dress with a tribal print top, and a white bottom. She had on white pumps with bows, and her hair was curled. She had on sheer light lipgloss, mascara, and eyeliner.

"Hey guys," I said when I reached them.

"Hey, Korra," Asami smiled. "Mako's looking for you."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Where is he?"

"In the library, chatting it up with Neve," Jinora giggled. "Better get in there before they get together." I rolled my eyes before walking into the library.

The library was mostly empty in the morning, with only a few slackers hurrying to finish their homework, and only a few lurkers curled up on one of the beanbags with a book. I spotted Mako and Neve in the corner. I quietly walked up to them, and tapped Mako on the shoulder. He turned to me.

"Hey, Korra." he said, turning his full body to me. I looked over his shoulder at Neve, she was gripping her blond hair and loudly chewing her gum.

"Asami said you were looking for me," I questioned, confused. He nodded.

"Yeah, you see, I didn't study for my Chem test, and seeing how you get straight A's….will you help me after lunch?" he bit his lip, looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Sure, why not." I grabbed his hand and dragged him away to class before he could say goodbye to Neve.

* * *

"Okay, so I get that isotopes are basically copycat atoms of the same proton number but a different neutron number, but what the hell does any of this have to do with radioactivity and treating cancer?"

I refrained from kicking Mako's shin underneath the table. He was looking at me with a confused and frustrated look, his Chemistry book open in front of him. His book, compared, which was filled with highlighted parts and extra notes, was blank. I knew I had to take it easy on the poor boy, since, he's always at the dojo, playing video games, and stalking Neve Norfleet, so therefore had no time to do what was normal people did: study and do our homework. But the amount of stupidity one male can contain, honestly…

I sighed and explained, "Think of it this way. The space in the nucleus of an isotope is too crowded to bear the extra neutrons, so it kicks them out in the form of energy by decaying, which is radioactivity. Now, this radioactivity-"

"Whoa, wait," he held a hand up to cut me off, "decaying? Atoms can decay?"

I sighed, and couldn't help but bang my head on the table. That was the tenth time he asked me that.

There is a reason I would hate being a teacher, I thought, lifting my head from the table. Currently it was free period, and Mako had a Chemistry test next period, and unless he studied at least half of the chapter we were on, he was screwed.

I heard him sigh in frustration and close his book. "I'm screwed."

I looked back up at him, and tried my calmest voice. "You're not screwed, Mako, you just need to concentrate. Here-" pausing, I bent down and unzipped my backpack, bringing out my notes on the chapter and shoving it towards him. "I'm gonna let you use my notes, but only this time." I glared at him.

He smiled at me and began copying my notes down. "Thanks, Korra, you're a lifesaver."

"I know," I muttered. I looked at the lurkers curled up into the beanbags, wishing I had the luxury of curling up with a book. But no. After this I had AP Latin, and after school my schedule was booked with cheerleading, boxing, dress fitting, an etiquette class and I had tons of homework to do. My parents had finally hit me at my red line when they'd decided I'd needed to start fitting into their word, and if I couldn't do it by attending balls and country club events.

I looked up at Mako. His head bent down, his onyx black hair hanging over his head. I don't know when I fell in love with him, but I did. I hadn't told him, of course; I hadn't told anyone in fact. But Bolin somehow knew. He just knew, and it was annoying how he'd catch my blush whenever Mako and I'd accidently touch or catch the jealous look in my eye whenever Mako'd be drooling over Neve or Rayna.

Mako was done writing by the time the bell rang, and he told me he could study before class.

* * *

AP Latin went by in a breeze, since my parents spoke Latin around the house usually 24/7. I was too busy losing my trail of thought and doodling on my notebook. Glancing out the window, I noticed it began to raining. Great. I didn't bring a jacket or umbrella, and the door to the parking lot was far. I mentally thanked myself for driving to school today.

Finally, after class ended, everyone rushed outside to get their things and go home. Girls screamed as they felt the water pound their heads, their makeup smearing. I didn't have time to say my goodbyes to the gang due to my singing lesson. Cheerleading was canceled because of the rain. My singing lesson lasted an hour, like the rest of my classes.

My parents really were full of crap.

* * *

I pulled in front of the gate, watching it slowly open. I drove into my garage. I parked, got out, and sprinted to the front door. I was drenched by then, my waist-length hair looked a bit longer. I ran up the tile stairs to my room. I stripped, hating the fact my body was wet underneath my clothes. I threw them over my shower, watching them drip onto the rug by my shower. I changed into some comfy clothes, which consisted of a baggy sweatshirt that said "I woke up like this", and grey sweatpants. I put my wet hair into a messy bun.

I climbed onto my king sized bed and lit my favourite candle, Eucalyptus Spearmint. I lied on my stomach, doing my homework. Once in a while I got up and ate, sometimes talking to my parents.

I finally finished, and climbed into bed. I watched some TV, before falling asleep.

* * *

**So like I said this is the original story, I just changed the names. What do you guys think about Jinora being older? Ask me questions on my tumblr, because at the end of every chapter, I will do this little section called AskLia where I answer five questions I get off of my asks. You do not need an account. So, please review, and like, and favourite this story. Lets make it to...five reviews. We'll do it by fives.**


	2. NOT AN UPDATE!

Hello friends! Sadly, this is not chapter two. I just wanna say a few things.

Go follow me on Tumblr, link in the bio! You can create a Tumblr if you want and follow me, or follow me if you already have one. I also want you guys to ask me questions on Tumblr. Just click the link in my bio, on my page it says "Ask me stuff, yo" CLICK IT! You do not need an account to ask questions, just be sure to leave your FF username or something. I will be answering them in the next chapter. On my Polyvore and my tumblr, I will tell you guys when I finish a chapter and I need questions, so be sure to check those. I haven't even started chapter two yet.

So, I might write a sequel for TMCB. I kinda have the idea in my head. Would you guys read a sequel?

Again, please go ask me questions on Tumblr. I will be answering five. See you guys when I see you!

xoxo,

Lia


	3. Chapter 2

**FILLER!**

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE! By the way you guys, I based Korra's house on the Richman Mansion in GTA V. It's on the other side of the golf course on the map. Ask me questions on my Tumblr, link in bio! :) Also, Kai (older, like Jinora's age (16)) might make an appearance…:) Also, I decided to make this a bit more detailed. WARNING FILLER**

**Don't own LOK**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm this time. I slid my finger across the screen of my phone, sat up, and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. I climbed out of bed, flinching slightly when the cold breeze crawled over my skin. I shuffled to my patio, my feet gliding effortlessly through my soft carpet. I pulled back the sheer white curtains and took a glance outside, smiling when I saw it wasn't raining. I ran my right hand through my hip-length brown hair and slumped to the shower.

I smoothed out my dress, taking one last look in the mirror. I was wearing this pastel blue dress, with sleeves that went to my elbows. Underneath it, I had on some vertical striped leggings. For my shoes, they were pastel blue lita-like boots with spikes on the heels. I curled my hair, holding it with hair spray. I borrowed these sunglasses from my mom with pastel blue roses on the rims. I changed out my phone case, and finished off the look with a pastel blue bag.

* * *

I was finishing up my makeup when my phone beeped, signaling I had a text. I checked it, seeing it was from Asami.

(_A, __**K**_)

_I heard theres a new girl at school._

Oh great. Probably another cheerleader-type.

_**Name?**_

_I think it's like Aerin or something._

_**That sounds like she's from like Skyrim or something. **_

_Yeah. See you at school. Bai ~.~_

_**Bai**_

I finished up my morning routine and headed to school.

* * *

I pulled up into school and noticed Asami talking to this girl. Oh. She's probably the new girl. I parked, climbed out of my car, and headed over to them. The girl was super pale and skinny, but with huge boobs. Probably fake. Her hair was a light blonde, with magenta, black, and indigo streaks in it. She had really dark blue eyes, and a lip ring. She had her ears pierced four times, a tattoo of a gothic cross on her shoulder. She had on leather pants, a red fishnet top (exposing her bra to everyone), and black boots. **(Check profile for all of the outfits, don't feel like putting them all in :D)**

"Korra!" Asami smiled at me. "This is Aerin Seiberling, she's new."

"Hi," I said. She just rolled her eyes in return. "I'm Korra Venzo."

"Did I ask you to speak?" Aerin hissed at me.

"Excuse me?" I laughed. Aerin rolled her eyes and stood up, coming to my nose.

"You don't talk to me unless I tell you to!" I chucked, rolling my eyes. I sat down next to Asami, Aerin sitting in front of us.

"So, Aerin, what's your schedule?" Aerin sighed and took it out of her pocket.

"History, Science, English, Spanish, Math, and PE." I smiled and mentally thanked the principal for not putting her in any of my classes. Aerin stood up, grabbing her backpack. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to go catch up with my brother, wherever he is." Asami waved goodbye as she left.

"Brother? You think he's cute?" I asked.

"Mako's brother was." I gave Asami a look. **(Sorry for the interruption, but I'm listening to the Teen Titans theme song, but the right headphone is playing English, and the left is playing Japanese, and I caN'T BREATH ITS SO PERFECT. Sorry, moving on. :3) **

"You think Bolin's cute?" I asked. "Since when?"

"Since forever."

"Okay, but-"

"Hey, you thought Tahno was cute!" I gagged, even though it was true.

"In fifth grade for like two seconds." Asami rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Mako and Bolin, where are they?" I shrugged. I haven't heard from Mako or Bolin since the end of school yesterday. Asami looked around, her eyes tracing the parking lot. When she reached inside the school, she stopped, looking away.

"What?" I turned my head to where she was once looking, my heart dropping. Aerin was leaning against a wall, chatting it up with Mako. And Mako was staring at her like she was a precious diamond. I adverted my eyes.

"I'm sure he doesn't like her, Kor," Asami smiled. "He's probably just be-"

"Look at the way he's staring at her," I whispered, pain lacing every word. She did.

"Kor-"

"He likes her, and I have to deal with it," The bell rang. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

My head snapped up when I heard the bell for first period end. I began packing up my stuff, trying to get out the door before Mako caught up with me. I squeaked when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking up at them. It was a boy, and straight up, he was _hot_. His brown hair was slightly shaved on one side, with the rest on the other, and he had green eyes. They were a bit darker than Bolin's.

"It's fine. I'm Kai." he smiled, sticking out his hand.

"Korra," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Listen, Korra, I'm new, and can you by any chance help me find my second class?" I nodded and grabbed his paper. I scanned it, my eyes stopping on his name.

_Kai Seiberling _

"Are you Aerin's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about her." I smiled.

"She's fine. Okay, you have English with me, so just follow me," I handed it back. He smiled and began walking with me. "So how are you liking Republic High so far?"

"It's good. Didn't know Republic City was so cold, though."

"It's supposed to be 43 **(6 in Celsius. P.S. I'm basing Republic City off of Seattle instead of New York City, like in TMCB. So these are actual temperatures) **today." I responded, laughing when I heard him groan.

"I come from Manhattan, and it's-" Kai pulled out his phone and checked it. "37 **(3) **right now. Also it's snowing but thats another story." I stopped in front of room 307.

"Welcome to English," I said, walking in. "You can sit next to me." I sat in my usual spot, Kai sitting on my left. The right was reserved for Jinora. I brought out my black planner, turning to the page. I scribbled down my English homework, my pen effortlessly sliding across the paper. I saw fingers tap on my desk, and I looked up to see Jinora. I quickly looked for Kai, realising he was talking to Mr. Pasko. I smiled at her, twirling my pen.

"Good morning," I said, giving her a high-five.

"Morning," she smiled before getting out her planner and writing down the homework. "When does this class end again?"

"8:56," I responded. I watched Kai as he walked back to his seat. He stopped cold when he saw Jinora.

"Jin," I nudged her with my elbow. She looked up, her eyes locking with Kai's. "Jinora, this is Kai. Kai, Jinora,"

"Hi," Kai whispered.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Okay, class, today we're going to be doing…"

* * *

After English, I quickly scurried to Math. Jinora and Kai both had P.E. together. _They would be such a cute couple_. I thought, squealing. I opened the door to my math class, immediately dropping my math books at the sight in front of me.

* * *

**So, be sure to review, and ask me questions on Tumblr! To the person who sent me "Where's makorra", I answered your question. It's coming soon, don't you worry!**

**Do y'all ship Kanora like I do? What do you guys think of Aerin? Be sure to tell me! Also, IDEAS PLEASE IM DYING!**

***kisses***


	4. Chapter 3

**Hellllooooo! Welcome back to Opposites Attract. Hope you guys have a good Christmas break (if you celebrate it). Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate! BTWS, THIS IS SERIOUS CRAP! THIS IS SO RUSHED! IT'S A FILLER! **

**BUT FIRST!**

**Review responses! *CHAPTER TWO ONLY!***

**galaxy13: wat**

**PokerFace1213: aww, you got excited! i didn't think people got excited! x3 **

**t momez: i have skyrim, i play it all the time. i really wanna move to seattle, i do not belong in california. **

**I'll-Call-You-Fern: oooooooooookkkkkkkkkk**

**AvaKorra: of course**

**Shameless Girl: that was the plan. i said kanora, like **_**ka**_**i and ji**_**nora**_**. kanora. **

**MOVING ON! Outfits on profile!**

* * *

Before my books hit the floor, I quickly grabbed them and ran out the door. My back hit the wall, and I slid down it, my butt soon hitting the floor. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

_Mako and Aerin were kissing_.

I knew he liked her. I was aggravated.

Tears poured out of my celestial blue eyes, and I quickly wiped them away. I stood up, brushing off my legs. Why were they even here? Mako had P.E. and Aerin had Science; this was a Maths class.

I walked back into the classroom, noticing that they had stopped kissing. Mako's amber eyes stared into Aerin's midnight blue pools. She looked so happy. Instead of sitting in my usual sit in the front, I sat in the very back. Mako tore his eyes away from her to me.

"Korra! It's not what it -" I cut him off with a scoff.

"Like I care, Mako. Do whatever you want." I was so over him. He frowned, grabbed Aerin's hand, and led her out of the class.

* * *

I angrily set down my bag at the table, sitting next to Asami, a quarrelsome look on my face.

"How was Maths?"

"Horrible," I grumbled. "I saw Mako and Aerin kissing." She spat out the water she was drinking.

"Repeat?"

"Mako and Aerin are a thing now, I guess." I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling. I felt numb all over my body. Mariah looked at me, empathy set deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, Korra." Asami put her hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Jinora bouncing over to us, joy spread over her fawn brown eyes.

"Kai asked me out, Kor!" she squealed. I fake smiled. She sat down next to Mariah. "So for a girl, I'm thinking….Roseanne, and for a boy Nathan. Or is that too basic? Oh! What about Ashton and Leslie? Ashton would be the girls name. Catalina and Russell? Forrest and Mckayla? Cat and Jor-"

"MAKO KISSED AERIN!" Asami shouted. Jinora closed her mouth.

"Oh, Korra….I'm so sorry-"

"I don't care!" I hissed, clutching my bag. The bell rang, and I quickly walked to History.

* * *

I flopped down onto my bed, probably getting makeup all over my snow white duvet. I didn't really care. I heard the door open, and I looked up to see my mother standing there.

"Are you okay Korra?"

"Fine," I growled.

"Okay. I saw on your report card you got a 89 on your History test. I don't expect this kind of slacking from yo-" she was cut off my door slamming in her face.

I checked the mirror one last time. I had on a black crop top, with a black leather skirt. I found these black combat Converse things, along with a black beanie. I grabbed my old black backpack and headed downstairs.

"Enough black?" Dad joked. I glared at him before grabbing an apple and heading out the door.

Since I lived straight across the street from my house, I went out the back door. I opened up the bark brown gate, my finger sliding across the smooth wood. I looked out at the school, and saw Asami's car pull up. She stepped out, and shut the door. I began running toward the entrance. Instead of walking up to her, I turned right and headed the backway to class.

I stomped into homeroom, heading to the back. I took off my beanie and smoothed out my hair. I sat down, and waited for Asami, Jinora, and Mariah. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mako and Bolin walk in, pushing eachother. I growled and put my face in my arms. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Asami's mint green eyes staring at me, concern floating in them.

She had on a squirrel grey dress and a navy blue denim jacket thrown over it. She had a smokey grey bow in her hair, keeping her bangs aside. She had cerulean blue Converse look-a-likes on. Her hair was curled at the ends, and she had a pair of sunglasses hanging from her dress neckline. On her ears she had owl earrings, and on her right wrist she had a silver bracelet. She was wearing silver nail polish, along with electric pink lipstick and mascara.

Jinora had on a crop top with sunflowers on it, along with ripped shorts. She also had on smokey grey Converse-look-a-likes. She braided sections of her hair, and curled the ends.

Mariah had on butterfly blue crop top t-shirt with snow white short overalls over it. She had on frosty blue sandals, and a pepper black hat was in her hand. She had braided her hair, and was holding a pair of sunglasses.

"While we were waiting for you this morning, we saw Mako and Aerin." Asami said, sitting next to me.

"It looked like they were fighting," Jinora added. I rolled my eyes.

"They weren't," I mumbled. "Let's just forget it okay?"

"Korra," Mariah sighed, grabbing my hand. "Just because they were kissing doesn't mean they're dating now." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Guys, really, I don't care about Mako. Or Aerin. Whatever they do is their business."

"Kor-"

"GUYS! Just forget it! Please!" Asami sighed, looking down at her feet.

* * *

After school, it was pouring. I snagged my old navy blue Republic City High sweatshirt and pulled it over my head. I had agreed to go to Asami's house. Thing is, her mother was ill, and so she had to rush home to see her. Asami lived about a mile away, and I had to walk.

Sure, I could just take my car, but I needed the exercise. I began my trek.

I'm sure my backpack was soaked by now. The front of my hair was wet and sticking to my body. My legs were drenched, and I was visibly shaking.

I was engrossed in my own little world of music, until a car pulled up next to me. I looked through the open passenger window, expecting some low-life boy to ask me why I was alone.

What I saw surprised me.

* * *

**Again, sorry. How about…. 25 reviews, new update. Also update!**

**Bye guys!**

***mwah***

_**Lia**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello.**

**How long has it been.**

**Months at least. **

**Sorry for the delay, friends. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, though. **

**It's really short and crap bc I rushed it and I'm focusing on my other fics. Terribly sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, or any name brand.**

* * *

"Korra? Is that you?" I turned my head to him, and almost died.

It was Tahno.

And _holy crap_.

He was gorgeous.

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and I nodded.

"The one and only." He chuckled.

"Why are you walking in the rain? In a skirt?" His voice was like pure velvet and it made me cry a little.

"I forgot my car, and I'm going to Asami's." I quickly stuttered.

"Don't you live across from the school?" I was about to answer when he cut me off. "Korra, _did you move_?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I'm just stupid."

"Well, come on, stupid, get in the car." He reached across the open the passenger door, and my eyes darted to his now muscular arms. I held in a squeal and climbed in.

The car smelt of cologne, and I sat back against the comfy chair, sighing. It was also really warm, which was a plus. He smiled at me before starting the car.

"Asami still live up here?"

"Considering I went to her house yesterday, yes." Tahno chuckled and rolled his eyes.

This was awkward.

I cleared my throat and looked out the window, Asami's house coming into view. "Stop, right here." The car screeched to a halt, and my body flung forward. I smiled at him, unbuckled my seatbelt, and was about to get out of the car when he yelled for me to stop. I watched as he looked around for something, soon realising he was looking for a pen. He finally grabbed one, and then scribbled his number onto my hand. He gave me a wave when I climbed out of the car, and drove away.

I quickly rushed into Asami's house, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

(next day)

I smoothed out my shirt and climbed out of my car. Thankfully it wasn't supposed to rain today, so I thought to wear some shorts.

I noticed Aerin hanging out with Neve and Rayna. I sighed and shook my head. Poor girl.

I knew that Neve was only hanging out with Aerin because she was dating Mako. It was sad, honestly.

I saw Asami and Mariah hanging where we usually hung out, by the huge golden statue of a ferret, our school mascot. I smiled and ran up to them.

"Did Tahno call you?" Asami asked. I smiled, remembering the great memory. **(Okay, SO. Tahno and Korra WILL date in this story, but LATER AND FOR A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME. There WILL BE MAKORRA) **

"Yes, oh my god you guys, we talked for literal hours! It was great to catch up!"

"Sounds like you've got a crush!" Mariah teased, poking my cheek. I swatted her hand away, and blushed.

"Maybe I do…. I don't know you guys! He's cute and we get along well and he's not dating a gothic freak!" **(I don't think goths are freaks, Korra's just mad. Sorry xx) **

"Who's dating a gothic freak?" Mako suddenly appeared, and slung his arm around me. I gagged internally and moved my shoulders so his arm fell off.

"Just...someone we know." Mariah said. Mako nodded before looking at me weirdly.

"You alright, Kor?" I nodded, smiled, and turned my attention to Asami and Mariah.

"Where's Jin?"

"Making out with Kai," Asami giggled. I smiled; I was happy for Jinora and Kai. I felt my phone vibrate in my backpocket, and I secretly hoped it was Tahno.

Secretly.

But it wasn't.

It was Jinora.

My eyebrows raised in alarm when I read the message.

"_OMG, you'll never believe what Kai did!"_

* * *

**Heyyy another cliffhanger. **

**I'm sorry. **

**Try to guess what Kai did! **

**I'm going to take the Australian show "Dance Academy" and putting a LOK twist on it, so keep your eyes peeled for that! I'm going to work on it after I post this. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello. **

**Welcome.**

**Enjoy.**

**Don't own LOK**

* * *

**Korra**

"What? What? What happened?"

"_Kai asked me to meet his parents! What do I do? Do I say yes?"_ I sighed and played with the ends of my hair.

"Do you want to meet them?"

"_I mean, yes. He said they have to meet me so they approve. Also I wanna know who made a person that attractive._" I chuckled a bit.

"Looks like you have your answer then, Jin. And you're right, he is very attractive."

"_Hey, back off. He's mine. You've got Mako_." My shoulders tensed up.

"No I don't. He's dating _her_." I sighed. "Look, Jin, school starts in like 5 minutes. Tell Kai yes so we won't be late."

"_Okay, okay."_

We said our goodbyes and I hung up, placing the phone in my backpack.

It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" I groaned as Julie chucked various dresses behind her. "Heartbreak Girl" by 5 Seconds of Summer was softly playing in the background. Jinora turned around and looked at me.

"I'm allowed to bring a guest. You are my guest," I pouted.

"But I hate third-wheeling! I did it all the time when Asa dated that guy!"

"Scotty?"

"No, Maddox."

"Remember, Maddox was in France when they dated."

"Well it wasn't Scotty."

"It was Scotty." I rolled my eyes, not wanted to argue. She held up one of my favourite dresses.

"This okay?" I nodded, and continued to smear on my foundation. I watched as she sat on the floor and held up various different shoes. She finally picked my black Doc Martens. The song switched to "Long Way Home" and I smiled and began to sing along.

* * *

Jinora and I walked up to Kai's front door. She was shaking, and I was a little nervous. She pressed her finger into the doorbell.

"What if they don't like me?" she whispered.

"They will," I told her. "Don't worry." She gave me a smile before the door swung open.

Aerin scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Kai! Your girlfriend and her friend are here!" She let go of the door, and it started closing. Jinora caught it with her hand, pushing it open.

"Rude," Jinora mumbled, stepping into his huge house. I chuckled and followed her into the house. A familiar smell was lingering in the air, almost as if _he _was here.

Kai's mum introduced herself as Akari. She was nice, and looked exactly like Kai.

"Akari," Jinora spoke up. "I would just like to say thank you for creating such a beautiful human like Kai." Akari laughed, smiling.

"You're too funny, Jinora. Mako told me the same thing for Aerin just a few minutes ago. Funny, eh?" My heart stopped mid-beat.

Mako was here?

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating. For a month, I pretty much hung out with my friends everyday, so I never had time. :((**

**Review!**

**~ Kaitlyn**


	7. Chapter 6

***coughs awkwardly***

**Hi guys. It's been a while, huh? So, I thought I would give y'all a little run down of why I've been so late.**

**1\. I've started high school. Hating it so far. In love with one of my friends who is dating one of my other friends. Struggling.**

**2\. One of my friends died over the summer and I'm still crying when I hear his name mentioned [his name was Ethan] or even thinking about him.**

**3\. Not feeling very well mentally.**

**4\. Had no ideas.**

**Anyway, LET'S MOVE ON!**

**Hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

Swallowing the never-ending lump in my throat, I looked at Jinora with horror in my eyes.

"Oh, I guess that is funny. Guess you've just got great genes, huh?" Jinora struggled. Akari smiled and then turned her attention to me.

"You know, Korra, you're more beautiful than Mako described. He seemed to talk so highly about you whilst Aerin was right next to him. I found it quite odd." Chuckling lightly, I looked around the house, trying to not make eye contact.

The conversation continued on awkwardly as Akari questioned Jinora on Kai and his study habits. My heart was pounding in my ears and I swore there was a puddle of sweat underneath me.

I saw a tall man exit the kitchen and I almost had a heart attack, soon realising it wasn't Mako, but who I was assuming was Kai's father. The man had dark, shiny hair that rested a few inches above his shoulders. His eyes were like Kai's, a piercing green. His eyes made contact with mine and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Akari! You didn't tell me our guests had arrived!" He walked over to her, and slung a hand around her hips. Jinora smiled, sticking her hand out, introducing herself to her boyfriend's father.

I swear I could hear giggling coming from upstairs. Girl giggles. Turning to Akari, I took a deep breath. I always struggled with this.

"Excuse me, but where is your toilet?"

"Up the stairs, down the hall, first door on your left, dear." Saying a quick thank you, I followed her exact directions. But I was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a door that said A.S. in the classic typewriter font. The door was cracked, and I could hear Aerin's loud cackle.

Shaking my head, I went into the bathroom. With shaking hands, I pulled my phone out of my bag and noticed I had a notification. From Tahno.

_Hey, what's up?_

I smiled. He wanted to talk to me.

_**At a fancy dinner with my friend's boyfriend's parents.**_

_Um, what?_

I chuckled at his response.

_**She made me come with her. I'm dying here, Tahno! **_

_Well, don't die. Please, I need you here._

My heart got warm.

_**I meant figuratively. And, really? You do?**_

_Of course. I love you, of course I need you._

My heart fluttered, and the biggest smile appeared on my face.

_**I love you too.**_

Deciding to head back downstairs, I put my phone on vibrate. I sat down at Kai's dinner table, across from Asami, Kai's father on my left and an empty chair on my right. I began to plate my food, avoiding most of it due to my vegetarianism.

Akari gave me a look and pointed to the huge ham in the middle of the table with her knife. I smiled before whispering 'vegetarian.' She just nodded.

Hearing loud thumps, I knew Mako and Aerin were down here now. A figure sat next to me, and the familiar smell invaded my nostrils.

The man himself.

Kai sat next to Jinora on her left, and Aerin had to sit on her right. Aerin kept glaring at me, like I had purposely sat there so she and Mako couldn't sit next to each other.

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at the screen.

_I love you more, babe._

"Who's that?" Mako's voice made me jump. I quickly locked my phone and slipped it back into my bag.

"Someone."

"Don't be coy with me, Korra. I know that's Tahno."

"So what if it is?"

"I-just stay away from him, Korra. Alright?"

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

Climbing into my car, I pulled out my phone one more time. Tahno and I had been pretty flirty all throughout dinner, all of it getting Mako extremely mad.

My eyes lit up when I read the message.

_Will you go out with me?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Now, before y'all go, be sure to leave a review and check out my two other LOK stories I'm working on, 'Swim Deep' and 'Linger'. **

**Also, I have a question. Does your guy's hearts ever just...**_**hurt?**_ **Because mine does. A lot. Like it's not a burning pain, it's a aching pain. **

**I bet it's nothing. **

**See ya next time, whenever that is!**

**~ Kaitlyn**


	8. Chapter 7

**New year, new chapter!**

**Sorry for long delay, friends.**

**Don't own LOK**

* * *

Neve watched as Korra, Asami, and Jinora walked through town, various bags hanging off of their arms. She sat in the window of a small cafe, sipping on some hot earl grey tea. Neve had been there since the girls had arrived, having followed them from school to Korra's house then to the shopping centre. She didn't mind waiting. It was boring, but she knew the next act in the little drama would make up for the long, dull wait.

Neve left two dollars on the table and went outside. The cold bothered her the way it did so many other people. It was all a trick of the mind, she believed. Stay warm inside, and the cold couldn't reach he.

She followed the girls at a safe distance, not that they would have noticed her had they turned around. She was wearing big sunglasses and a white cap with the bill low over her forehead.

Several times the girls would stop just to laugh or playfully slap at each other. They were having a fine time. Especially Korra. And why shouldn't she be? She was on her way to hang with Tahno.

A little knot of rage burned in Neve's stomach. Tahno was just a fool to fall for a girl like that. But then, that was Tahno all over. He was too kind and decent to realise how people used him. He was too sweet to understand what a two-faced little manipulator Korra Venzo was. And it was so obvious, Neve had recognised her type right from the start.

They stopped at Korra's house again, presumably so Korra could change clothes. Good. Neve had plenty of time.

She knew Tahno's house, inside and out. And she knew Tahno better than anyone. That would make it all work. Then it would be bye-bye Korra.

And Tahno would be right back where he belonged. Right where he would stay.

With her.

* * *

Korra had showered quickly at her house and changed clothes. Asami had turned up her nose at the top Korra was wearing and convinced her to change it. Now Korra was walking across Tahno's lawn, feeling conspicuous and worried that she was sending a message Tahno might easily misinterpret.

"Yes," Korra muttered under her breath, tugging at the tight top, "this is how I always dress when I go to hardware stores."

Tahno's house was a huge apartment. There were a million ways to get in. Korra was confused. There was a regular door and an elevator that led into the living room. Which was the front door?

Then she heard a sound, the creak of springs, as if someone was sitting down in an old chair. The sound came from the balcony. Korra headed towards the balcony, still feeling ridiculous in the gaudy top Asami made her wear. Still feeling a quaking in her stomach, a feeling of uncertainty mingled with anticipation.

"Tahno?" she said as she neared the balcony. No answer. She looked through the window and saw a rocking chair. Laid across it was a t-shirt, jeans, and a white lace bra.

Close against the wall was a bed. The bed wasn't empty.

"Oh, my gosh!" a female voice yelped. "Korra! What are you doing here?"

Neve leapt up from the bed, snatching thin covers around her bare shoulders.

Korra could only gape, openmouthed.

"What are you doing here?" Neve demanded again.

From inside the house, Tahno's voice. "Neve? Neve?"

Korra stumbled back. "Sorry. I'm really, really sorry." She turned and ran as fast as she could back to the road.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry it's so short. This is just part 1. **

**Review!**

**xoxo**


End file.
